benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise English
Louise English is an English actress, singer, dancer and model best known for her work as a cast member and performer on the "The Benny Hill Show" on which she starred from 1978 to 1986. As one of the Hill's Angels, she both performed and starred in sketches, becoming one of the most popular stars of the series, second only to Sue Upton, who helped found the Angels. Born in 1962, Louise is the daughter of actress, Elizabeth English, an actress, singer, and dancer, who appeared in Evening Stars, a review that toured with Benny Hill during his early show business career. A dancer at the age of two and a half years, English won a scholarship at the Stella Mann School of Dancing in London and studied in both classical ballet and modern dance. She also attended the Anna Schere Theater School, turning down an opportunity to attend the Royal Ballet School, preferring to concentrate on the acting side of her career. While still in ballet school, English became a member of Pan's People, a nationally touring dance troupe with television and theater appearances. She also worked in cabaret and modeled while appearing in television commercials. After appearing at an Isle of Wight showcase, she formed her own singing group, Patches, which played at London clubs. In 1978, English auditioned to be one of the original members of the Hill's Angels, but her popularity on the series developed into a starring vehicle as a featured performer. Dancing with the Hill's Angels and starring in sketches. she became one of the show's biggest stars with her singing voice, performing renditions of classic songs including "La Vie en Rose," "Pour Un Flirt Avec Toi," "Paradise," and "Milord." After leaving the show for larger projects, English appeared on other British television shows, including "Brush Strokes" and the pilot for the BBC game show, "Full Swing." She was also a featured guest on the Central TV entertainment specials, "Elkie and Our Gang," "Saturday Royal," and "Entertainment Express." Her other credits include "Fresh Fields," "Lytton’s Diary," "Full House," "Chance in a Million," "Give Us a Clue" and "Don’t Rock the Boat" for Thames TV. English continued to star in cabaret in England, the Channel Islands, and Bangkok and appeared in minor parts in feature films, including "The Wicked Lady" in 1983 with Faye Dunaway, Denholm Elliott, and John Gielgud and "House of the Long Shadows" in 1983 with Vincent Price, Christopher Lee, John Carradine, and Peter Cushing. She also had starring roles in "Absent Friends," "Suddenly at Home," "Tommy Boy," "Don't Dress For Dinner," "Bedside Manners" and "Shadow of Doubt." She also starred in stage productions of Mike Harding's comedy "Fur Coat and No Knickers," Ted Willis' play "Tommy Boy," Tom Lehrer's "Tom Foolery," Oscar Wilde's "An Ideal Husband," Russ Abbot's "Madhouse," and "Gypsy: A Musical Fable at the Crucible Theatre." She also traveled to Stockholm to appear in a production of Neil Simon's "I Ought To Be In Pictures." Today, English almost exclusively performs in cabarets and on stage, rarely doing any more television work. Benny visited her briefly during one of her shows in the West End of London just before his death, and she still gets together with Sue Upton, a close friend, with whom she often reunites during retrospectives and interviews about the show. Episode(s) * Friday Night Fever * Leprechaun TV * The Police Raid in Waterloo Station - unconfirmed * Women's Lib TV * Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * Name That Tune * WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Big Poppa * The Monte Carbolic Show * Talking Point - unconfirmed * Super-Teech * Holiday * Scuttle-Vision * The Hot Shoe Show * The B-Team - unconfirmed * Forever Love * Carmen * R. Dibble: Handyman * The Herd Louise english8.jpg Louise english05.JPG Louise english00.jpg 2hills angels4.jpg Benny 90.jpg 1louise45.jpg 1louise5.jpg 1louise2.jpg 30benny22.jpg 4benny hill89.jpg 5benny55.jpg 1louise english67.jpg 1louise english and bella emberg.jpg 1hills angels10.jpg 3julie kirk.jpg ---- Category:Actress Category:Singers Category:Hill's Angels Category:Regular Cast Members